Who's That Girl?
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry and Kitty are forced to become partners in order to save Gotham City from a secret socity of villian with superpowers...
1. Chapter 1

**Who's that Girl**

**INTRODUCTION**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**I am Deaf so if some of the sentence structure doesn't make any sense to you then pleasy- sneezy comment me so that I can fix it.**

"Look over there and tell me what you see, Kitty," whispered the woman. She shock her silver curls out of her green eyes as she waited for the response.

The five year old, masked girl adjusted her green eyes to see in the dark. "I see five men, all wearing ski masks, robbing the jewelry store. One of them has a small .22 revolver. They must be pros, if only one of them has a five shot gun, or really stupid." She paused, and then continued on. "According to my night vision sight, the watch guard is wearing size 38 cheap Wal- Mart jean, blue Docs sized 9 ½, and size 48 tighty whities." This caused the two females bursted into quiet giggles at this little piece of information as they observed the robbery.

"Are you ready, my dear?" asked the older woman, placing a diamond- nailed hand onto the young girl's shoulder. The child nodded, her shoulder length ebony curls tumbling about her masked eyes. Through the eyeholes, one could see that she had bright green eyes, slanted in a catlike fashion; just like her mentor's own eyes. "Let's go get them."

The two females entered the jewelry store, standing up when the street light was behind the, giving off an eerie sight.

"Hello, boys- my, my, my, aren't we being naughty tonight?" purred the older woman, lashing out her whip to knock the gun out of the guard's hands. The smaller version of her kicked a robber in his crown jewels and cartwheeled out of another's angry swiping range. Within seconds, the two women had tied up the robbers and had called the cops.

"Not bad for a first time, Kitty," praised the older woman as the two females watched the coppers take the robbers into custody. She hugged her apprentice and looked into her catlike green eyes. "My granddaughter."

**This is a story that I started on a whim. I know it must stink right now- even worse than all thirteen of my brother's dirty laundry- but pleasy sneezy be patience and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 1; The Man in the Cemetery**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**…

It was a full moon out- Katherine's favorite kind of night. She loved to creep about the cemetery whenever she had free time; reading in her favorite oak tree, practing her martial arts and gymnastics, or simply just thinking on top of the mausoleums that dotted the vast property.

However, these nights were rare, so rare that whenever Katherine got a chance, she would sneak off to be by herself in her secret hideaway. She was completely occuipied with her job as Gotham City's own Catgirl. Her grandmother, who also went by Catwoman, would oftentimes join her when she went out on patrol. They would interrupt crimnanal's "little parties" and have fun whenever the night would sweep across Gotham like a cloak of darkness. But when the sun came back up, Katherine had to put her costume away and transform back into Katherine Kayal, straight A student, gymnast at Hamelton Hills High School and performing arts freak (as he friends would teasingly call her).

On one particular night in September, Katherine had curled herself in her favorite oak tree in Gotham City Cemetery and had lost herself in one of her favorite book, _Wait Till Helen Comes._ She didn't realize that there was someone else in the boneyard until she heard a dog barking. Katherine looked up (well, down- how should I put it?) and saw a Great Dane frolicking beneath her as an elderly gentleman kneeled in front of two headstones. She saw him placing flowers on the dirt; he was crying, with tiny rivers of salty water streaking across his wrinkly face.

Katherine felt bad for the man, and it was in her nature to help him. Only just as she was about to climb down out of her favorite oak tree, three clowns burst from the bushes and surrounded him.

Immeadilty, Katherine marked her page and dropped out of the tree onto a Jokerz's shoulders, causing him to collapsed from the sudden and surprise weight. She backhandspranged off of him and landed in front of the kneeling elderly man, her body in the attack position. Katherine was very happy that she had decided to wear her wrist cuffs tonight.

One of the Jokerz circled his morning star over his head like a lasso and tossed it at Katherine, who wrapped it around her wrists and pulled, causing the Joker to fall down flat onto his face. When he sat up, she tossed the morning star back at him and it wrapped around him, trapping him tightly. Katherine smirked, then dodged the second Jokerz's punch, which was aimed for her stomach. Katherine toyed with the female for a few more minutes before she delivered the knockout punch.

Katherine nodded at her handiwork then turned to help the man up. the Great Dane jumped about her, barking loud enough to wake the dead.

"Ace, heel," ordered the man, groaning as she helped him up.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked, handing him his cane. Green eyes met steel blue eyes.

"Yes, I- I'm fine," muttered he.

At that moment, Katherine's sensitive ears picked up running footsteps. She ran and hid in the trees, leaping up onto one of the branches.

"Mr. Wayne, what happened?" asked the teenaged man who had skidded to a halt and was helping the elderly man to the cemetery gates with the Great Dane frisking about as though it were a puppy again. He looked behind him at the fallen Jokerz. "Did you do that?"

The man said something to him, causing the younger man to scan the trees behind him as he helped him into the waiting car.

Before they drove off, Katherine heard the older man say, "Selena."

Her grandmother's name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 2; Patrol**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

The next night was patrolling night for Kitty and Catwoman. The two women loved to run along the deserted streets, loved the feeling of being free as the leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"Look over there, Catwoman," hissed Kitty, pointing a finger at a Best Buy robbery in process.

The two women looked at each other and then grinned in an identical catlike way. Then they both slid down the gutter pipe and jumped into the broken store window.

"How on earth could you think that you could have fun without me?" asked Kitty, grinning as she did a roundhouse kick to one guy who tried to grab her. Another guy grabbed her arms and twisted them up and behind her back; Kitty split kicked him in the head. A third guy rushed her, but she jumped over him, twisting her legs up and around into a V shape as she jumped over him. Then she pushed his head down and around, causing him to fall to the floor in unconsciousness. She punched a man in his stomach then pushed him into a display of GameBoy3000s.

She turned her head and grinned as she spied Catwoman rounding up the runaway robbers and tying them to the support beams.

"Looks like you ladies got this all taken care of." Catwoman spun around to see a man in black with a red bat on his chest standing in the window. She was emotionless as she spotted Kitty sneaking up on him, her soundless body knocking him from the window and onto the floor.

The fight was quick, with Batman ending up as the victor. He sat on her front, with his legs holding up some of his weight. Kitty was pinned underneath him with her arms twisted in front of her. Batman could see her angry green eyes flashing at him. (Think of straddling a crush…)

On Batman's earbud communicator, Selena and Kitty heard someone say, "Don't hurt her! She looks like the girl who saved me from the Jokerz last night." Then Batman looked up at Catwoman. "Selena," the two women heard the voice say again. She smiled as the voice bought back memories.

"Bruce," she said loud enough from the person at the end of the line to hear her. Bruce said something to Batman, and he gave Catwoman his earbud. The long legged woman talked to Bruce until they heard screaming sirens.

"Come on, we gotta split!" hissed Kitty, jumping out the broken window with her mentor in tow. She looked around for Batman, but couldn't find him as the two men ran along the rooftops for a few minutes, putting as much distance as they possibly could between them and the coppers.

They ended up a few miles away, in a tree near a ravine that dropped off a hundred feet into whoknewwhere.

"That was fun," commented Kitty dryly, doing an aerial cartwheel to loosen up her tight muscles. "If Coach Homer saw me running that fast, then he would put me onto the track and field team!"

"Regardless of whether or not you're on gymnastics?" Catwoman burst into giggles at this, and hugged her apprentice around her shoulders tightly. Then a loud roaring sound was heard above them, and they both looked up to see a large black hovercraft flying over their heads and entering a cave that they had failed to notice.

Both women shared identical raised eyebrow looks, and then they scaled the rock wall to get to the entrance. They found a ledge and climb into the cave. They walked for a few minutes, their only light were from the flashlights they carried on their belts.

They soon reached a vast room that was filled with items like giant playing cards and a giant two- sided coin. An entire wall of the room had computers and other gizmos hooked up onto it. Sitting in front of the computers was a man.

He spun the chair around to show that he was in his eighties, and walked with a cane. His eyes were steel blue and his hair was white and thick. His face had wrinkles, but his smile was grim and kind all at the same time. Kitty couldn't help but like this man.

"Hello, Selina," he greeted Catwoman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 3; Bruce**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"Hello, Bruce," Catwoman said, removing her mask to show catlike green eyes, a petite nose, and a red smile. Her silver curls stopped at her hips, and her catsuit was slim fitting, but modest.

"Are you up to your old tricks again?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

Selina laughed. "Nope, I've been clean for forty years- check my record!"

Bruce sighed then brought up an updated police record of Selina Kyle. He scanned through it and paused as he read an interesting article.

As Bruce read, Kitty explored. She saw a display case with old costumes in it. She wandered over to it and saw that they were superhero costumes. _Evolution over the past five decades,_ she thought. There were three Batmans, one Batwoman, two Robins and one Nightwing costumes, all in perfect order. She noticed that the costume she saw a few minutes ago on the new Batman was in its case, everything in preteens order.

She spun around in a circle, thinking of all the history that was cooped up in this hidden room. She thought of what Mr. Sutton, her history teacher, would do/ say if he saw this room. An evil smile popped onto her face as she imaged Mr. Sutton fainting into a dead heap. She like history and her teacher enough, but it was when he would drone on about the same thing for three weeks that she hated.

She was so preoccupied with her daydream that she failed to notice someone was behind her until she was grabbed. Her leg went up and into a split, kicking the person in the head. The person fell back with a grunt, and Kitty spun around only to have the attacker leap behind her and pin her to the wall.

She yelled for Catwoman, but the attacker covered her hand with his hand. For the first time she noticed that her assaulter was a teenaged guy of about seventeen or eighteen. She twisted her head and saw that he had light blue eyes and jet black hair and his body was muscular underneath his tight black shirt.

A gasp sounded from behind him and Kitty was released. She spun around and saw Catwoman had the guy gasping for air as she held him by an ear. She twisted her hand downwards and made him go to his knees.

"Get up." Kitty was not surprise to hear the steal laced voice coming from her meter. The last time she heard her like that was when a bully broke her arm at school in the third grade. She had drove to the school and threaten the principal with a lawsuit if he did not expel the bully, which he did do.

"Who are you to be harassing my granddaughter?" growled Selina, her voice bouncing off the walls of the cave, and Kitty heard a gasp as Bruce limped into view, leaning on his cane.

**Duh, DUH, **_**!**_** Yay, another chapter come and gone, I think I'll be taking a break from for a while and work on my stories some. Don't worry faithful readers; I'll still update once every Saturday and Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 4; Kick Ass**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"You're granddaughter?" asked Bruce, limping up to Selina, his eyebrows raised. "Who are the parents?"

"Dead," answered Selina shortly, giving the boy a final twist of his ear before releasing him.

Bruce got the feeling that she didn't want to talk about Kitty's parents in front of her, so he kept his lips shut. But at that moment, a siren start to wail, sending the old man back to the chair and typing frantically.

"Murder downtown, 68th and Broadway, suspect fleeing the scene of the crime, going west on Broadway," piped up Kitty, causally adjusting her mask. She turned to leave. "You coming, Catwoman?" She ran to the opening of the cave and started to climb down only to have a black gloved hand hoist her back in.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere, little girl," growled the now suited up Batman. "You're going to stay here with your granny and-"  
"Fuck yeah, I'm going! And if you don't want me to reveal your identity to Gotham City's newspaper, then you're going to do things my way!" Kitty snapped, irritated out of her mind. She pushed him away and jumped from the cave opening into a tree that was below. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, happy with the feeling of freedom that she always got when jumping from one place to another.

Soon, she reached the scene of the crime, where she saw the criminal had ran down Broadway and had turned onto Ravenboards St. She ran after him, her catlike grace with her running on all fours.

"There he goes," hissed Kitty, running soundlessly after the murderer. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until she ran out of roofs to jump. She flipped off the roof and scaled quickly down the building until she was ten feet above the ground. She leapt the rest of the way down, landing in front of the murderer, who just stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the girl who had caught his attention.

Kitty wore a two piece black leather suit with a one shouldered midriff and skin tight leggings. Her knee length boots were also black leather and she wore a black lace glove over her clearly scarred arm. Her long black curls had been straightened and she wore a black cat's mask with a built in earpiece that could tune her into any radio station that she wanted, as well as many other gadgets. Around her hips was a sideways slanted gadget belt. Her hands were gloved with black leather gloves that could send out carbonited steel claws- perfect for pinning someone to a wall or scaling a wall. Her lips were bright red and her jade cat eyes were wide and innocent.

"Hello," greeted Kitty, before she pinned him up to the wall. She swiftly tied his hands behind him back and tied him to a pole. She scurried back up the fire escape just as police sirens screamed. A spotlight flashed it light on the murderer and policemen swarmed out of the cars to take him into custody.

"How was that, Catwoman?" asked Kitty, landing silently next to her mentor. She flashed a smile that showed off cat's canines with a tiny sapphire embedded into the right tooth.

"Great job!" praised the older woman, giving her apperince a hug. She switched on the headset communicator and commented, "Bruce, let's meet at the place. We have a lot we need to catch up on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 5; Catching Up**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

Bruce Wayne entered the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf, a popular place for the elderly to sip tea and play chess. He and Selina used to hang out here when they were younger.

He limped over to their usual table and sat down. A few minutes later, Selina entered. Her once ebony curls had turned silver, and her outfit was fashionable- black skinny jeans, a black trench coat and pink shirt with frills. She immeadtly spotted Bruce and slid into the seat next to him.

"Long time no see, Bruce!" Selina chirped, kissing the man on the cheek.

"What kind of micheif had you gotten yourself into during the past forty years?" teased Bruce, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Forty two years," corrected Selina, pushing her silver curls behind her ear. Bruce noticed that her ears still sported the three- in- the- left, seven- in- the- right look that she was fond of when she was much younger. "Well, I had a daughter, Patricia. She looked a lot like her old man." Selina took a small stack of pictures from her purse and showed them to Bruce.

They all showed the same girl at different ages doing different things' horseback riding, climbing a tree while holding Katherine, Disneyland with a newborn Katherine, her sweet sixteen, tap dancing, dressed as a kitty cat on Halloween with Katherine dressed as a mini kitty, and nine months pregnant with Katherine. Patricia had shoulder length black waves that framed an ivory face with steel blue eyes. Her face always had a smile on it- Bruce's smile.

"Patricia was raped, and she didn't have the heart to get an abortion. A few months after Katherine was born, she accidently got herself killed in a gang war. And I wound up with Katherine. She was such a sweet child; always smiling and cerious, wanting to hear stories and getting into micheif. When she was five years old, she found my Catwoman uniform, and demanded stories about my younger days. She wanted to become my sidekick, so I signed her up for martile arts, rock climbing, gymnastics and dance. She was a poligy- her instructors just couldn't stop singing praises about her ability and eagerness to learn. And that is how I got my Catgirl." Selina smiled wirily, sipping her jasmine tea.

Bruce came to more recent photo of Katherine; horseback riding, tap dancing, earning black belt, rock climbing, at a gymnastics meet, climbing a tree and reading a book.

"They look just me," marveled Bruce, handing back the photo to Selina.

"Katherine has my eyes though," pointed out Selina, tucking the photos back into her purse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Bruce with a look of sadness on his face. "If I would have known…" He trailed off, thinking off all the birthdays, first dates, first steps, first words, all the firsts that he had missed out on.

"Because you told me that you didn't want kids. You didn't want to curse them with the double life you led." Selina wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. She looked Bruce squarly in the eyes, her own green catlike eyes misting up.

"If I would have known, then I would have provided for you." Bruce covered Selina's petite hand with his much bigger one. "As I will do now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 6; Meeting the Bat**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

It was ten o'clock later that night and Kitty was patrolling solo. Selina had a date with Bruce, and Kitty thought that she wouldn't stop reminding her what to do and who to call if she landed herself in a sticky spot. Finally, they left, leaving Kitty alone in the vast, dusty mansion.

Kitty cleaned her dusty bedroom; vacuumed the carpet, aired out the curtains, wiped the bathroom fixtures, changed the sheets on her bed. Next, she unpacked all her boxed up stuff that she and Selina transported from their two bedroom apartment. When she was finished, she stood back and admired her room.

She had painted the walls a creamy white and had stuck up posters of kittens, her favorite movie stars, bands and ironically enough- a bat poster. The desk held her laptop, photo frames filled with her friends smiling faces, her notebooks of stories and other odds and ends. The bookshelves were stuffed with books, stuffed animals and glass and crystal figurines. The bed had a black satin comfortator (Katherine found this in another bedroom), hot pink, turquoise and royal blue pillows, and her plushies that she always slept with. At the end of the bed were her baby blanket and her pajamas. The closet held her seven pairs of jeans, eighteen shirts, three skirts, two jackets and three dresses; below were her six pairs of shoes. The bathroom held her makeup, hair accessories, scented bubble bath soaps, hair dryer, hair straighter and hair curler. On the bedside table were her disk player and book that she was reading.

"I really have to see about getting a beanbag chair or something to read in," Katherine muttered as she chose her outfit for school the next day. She laid it out on her bed, next to her gymnastic leotard and duffle bag. She looked around the room before walking out onto the deck- balcony that would be perfect for late night patrols. The sun wasn't even setting yet. She sighed heavily. _What am I going to do for another hour?_ She wondered as she started stretching, loosening up her muscles for the night that lay ahead.

~xXx~

Katherine landed catlike on top of a building. She slowly stood up, her catlike stilloet looking eerie against the full moon. She took a deep breath of the crisp September air, knowing that soon enough she'll have to don her one piece catsuit.

"Hello, Catgirl." The new voice caused Kitty to yowl with fright and jump ten feet in the air. She whirled around to see Batman, perched on a ledge, chuckling.

"Not funny, Batty. You could've given me a heart attack!" Kitty hissed angrily, flexing her diamond claws. To her utter annoyance, Batman only chuckled some more.

"Something tells me that it would be very difficult to give you a heart attack, Catgirl," he smirked, leaping to stand next to her.

"That's Kitty, as in kitty cat," she snapped, before adjusted her earpiece radio receiver. She caught a radio station playing one of her favorite songs. She switched it off, deciding to lunge on the rooftop that overlooked most of Gotham City.

"No need to get feisty," grumbled Batman, sitting next to her. Uncombrobly close to her. Their shoulders and hips were touching, and if she wanted to, Kitty could have put her head onto Batman's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed, leaping up. She whirled on Batman, standing at attention.

Before they could do anything else, the sound of crashing glass and wailing alarms pierced the air.

"Crap," muttered Kitty, jumping off the roof and scaling down a fire escape. She failed to notice Batman gliding over her as she sprinted through the streets. Soon she arrived at a jewelry store heist.

She crashed into the spliterntered glass window and slowly stood, scowling at the burglars. She would have recognized them anywhere. They were mistiffs from Hamilton Hills High School; they had been arrested for numerous petty crimes around Gotham City. Kitty had a bone to pick with them- in Freshman year, they pushed her down a flight of stair, breaking her shoulder bone, fracturing her skull and ribs and giving her huge bruises. Selina had stormed into the principal's office and had a hissy fit, so to put it.

"Hey, Jackasses!" The bullies turned at Kitty's words. "Get ready to have your eyeballs scratched out," she yowled, kicking one in the guts. The battle raged on for ten minutes before Batman showed up. he quickly saw that Kitty was losing to the thieves and he jumped in. by the time they had the bullies tied up, screaming sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Come on, it's time to bounce!" hissed Kitty, jumping out the shattered window. She sprinted across the street, climbed up a fire escape, and watched the police arrest the criminals. She smirked, knowing that karma had struck at last.

"Nice roundhouse kick," commented Batman, causing the cat- girl to jump into the air and let loose a very loud catlike yowl. The police across the street stopped what they were doing and looked around weirly, as though they were expecting to see a cat come tearing out of the streets with a dog chasing after it and hop onto someone's head.

"Damn it, Batty! You should wear a collar with a bell on it. At least that way you wouldn't keep giving me heart failure," sniffed Kitty, turning her back to the black clad man.

"Who are you?" asked Batman, standing directly behind her. Kitty could feel his warm breath brushing the back of her neck.

"Nuh- uh- uh, Batty, if you won't tell me your secret identy, then why should I tell you mine?" purred Kitty, turning to that she and Batman were face to face. She slowly pressed herself into him, purring as she felt his hardening into her. Oh, you like this? You bad, bad, bad bat." She ran her hands over his back. Then she fell backwards.

Batman leapt to grab her, but she skillfully and with grace grabbed onto a flagpole that was on the front of the building, spun around a few times and then flipped and landed on her feet. She sprinted catlike into the shadows of the alleyways, leaving behind a very mystified Batman…


	8. Chapter 8

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 7; The Boyfriend**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

Katherine jumped from the tree onto the deck then entered her bedroom. She tiredly changed out of her catsuit, stuffing the uniform, boots, masks, gadgets and accessories into the hatbox that she used to store them in. She shoved the box up onto a shelf in her closet and then she collapsed into bed without putting on her sleep clothes.

~xXx~

Five hours later, Katherine was woken up by her alarm clock. She smacked it and tossed the covers off as she rolled out of bed. Yawning and stretching her way over to the closet, she picked out her outfit for the day- a hot pink midriff that showed her shoulders, tight black skinny jeans that showed off her curves in all the right places, blue vans and her gymnastics jacket, which she put on over her shirt. She put on foundation, eye shadow, blush, lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, making her face look catlike. Her accessories were a charm bracelet and a silver cat charm necklace. She grabbed her book bag and duffle bag and scooted out the door.

"Morning, Nana," yawned Katherine, slouching into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair from the table. She went to sit in it only to miss it and fall onto the dusty floor. Bruce, Selina and someone else all started laughing hard.

"Wha- what jus' 'appened?" mumbled Katherine, using the table to hoist herself back onto her feet. She swayed where she stood; she used the table as a support as someone pushed the chair in so that way she could sit. She Immeadilty folded her arms onto the table, laid down her head and started napping.

"Please tell me you weren't up all night last night texting your boyfriend," sighed Selina, expertly sliding four plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes onto the table in front of the four people. Bruce started choking on his coffee when Selina said this.

"Nope, tis waz Mary and Rose… Want'd ta know if there waz gonna be choir club t'day…" mumbled Katherine sleepily, propping herself up with one hand underneath her chin. The other she used to fork food into her mouth. "Before I knew it, we were talkin' 'bout the theater club's all nighter comin' up in three weeks." Her eyes started drooping, and she shook herself awake.

"What do they need? Food, a ride, decorations?" asked Selina. "I'm the room mom. I go out and buy stuff for the club parties and danced and get togethers and other whatnots," explained Selina, taking the empty plates into the kitchen.

"Nope, Parkway Bowl was burgerized and graffiied so the owner shut it down for repairs. He appolijied like a million times from what Rose told me- and he also refunded our money and gave us free passes to go bowling." Katherine slouched out of her chair, shouldering her bags and muttering under her breath.

The door bell rang, and Ace ran to the door barking. Katherine zombie- walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey gorgeous! Your knight in shining armor had arrived to escort you to school," greeted Taylor Rentual, kissing Katherine on the cheek. He shouldered her bags and offered her his arm, which she accepted. When they reached his black hovercraft, he opened the passenger door and helped her in, shutting the door after she had stepped in. He tossed her bags into the back, and then hopped into the driver's seat. Katherine put on her sunglasses and her head drooped so that she was in an ideal napping position.


	9. Chapter 9

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 8; School**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

When Taylor drove into the high school parking lot, Katherine was just waking up. She stretched catlike (as much as she possibly could in the cramped space), and opened her catlike green eyes. She blinked sleepily as Taylor opened her door and offered her his hand. Katherine accepted it, taking her messenger bag and duffle from him as she descended from the vehicle.

She could hear the jocks grumbling over why Taylor got first dibs on her. She smirked tiredly, forcing her eyes open as she went to her first class of the day; homeroom.

She fell into her seat and placed her head onto her desk for a little catnap. Mr. Cork didn't mind what the students did just as long as they were quiet and didn't disturb him and his latest novel. Half an hour later, the dismissal bell rang, waking up Katherine for her Shakespeare English class. She dreaded this class, for while she wanted to minor in theater, she did not plan on ever doing Shakespeare. _**EVER.**_

She entered the class and slid into her seat just as the "you're late" bell rang. She looked around the classroom and cringed. _Romeo and Juliet_ books were placed onto each desk. All were opened to act one, scene three; the balcony scene.

"Holy crap," muttered Terry, slouching into his seat.

"Miss Kyle, Mr. McGinnis, since you two are late, you can be partners today," droned Mr. Tricarico without looking up from his newspaper. "Today, we are going to be working in groups of two. You will be performing act one, scene three of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. On Wednesday you will act it out in front of the class. Please feel free to use anything from the costume and prop room," he gestured to the closet that was crammed full of costumes, props, wigs, and other odds and ends.

"Oh joy. When Taylor finds out about this…" muttered Katherine, staring down at her copy of the play. She never had a problem memorizing scripts; it was the language she had always hated.

"Partners?" grumbled Terry, slouching into the vacant seat next to Katherine. He propped up his head with his hand and looked at the book. "Are we supposed to memorize all this?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"It'll help if you did, but no, memorization is not mandatory." Katherine read the pages several times before memorizing it. She looked at Terry and a tired grin spread across her face. Terry was asleep, gently snoring.

Katherine's next class was chemistry. She did okay in this class. The hardest part for her was memorizing the periodic table, which was something she honestly did not understand, seeing as how in theater she memorized all her line within just a few rehearsals. That day, they were learning how to make laughing gas.

Child delepoment was one of Katherine's most interesting classes. Miss Belle was pregnant, and she still taught despite the fact that her third child was due any day now.

Katherine entered the class. To her amusement, she saw bassinets with little lifelike baby dolls inside. She looked inside one and saw that the little doll was waving its arms around, quietly cooing. Katherine's heart melted like butter and she picked up the pink swaddled infant. The little girl immeadtly fell asleep with her head on Katherine's shoulder.

"Katherine, I see that you magically know what I will be doing today," remarked Miss Belle, waddling out of her office. She grunted as she sat down, smiling as she held a hand to her swollen belly.

"Is Lilly dancing again?" asked Katherine, walking over to Miss Belle and lying her own hand against her stomach. She felt the unborn infant's kicks and punches as she explored her temporary home.

The class was fun; the assignment was to raise the infant for three months. Katherine had no trouble in this class and her infant was very sweet tempered and almost never cried, unlike the rest of the infants.

Next was World History, another one of Katherine's favorite classes. Mr. Sutton was energetic, young, hip and extremely handsome. Most of the female population at Hamilton Hills High School was insanely in love with him. Katherine was the only girl who hadn't fallen for his sense of humor and gelled back blond do. Katherine was the only female who hadn't fallen for his witty sense of humor.

"Hello, everyone. This month, we will be studying the War on Terror," announced Mr. Sutton, dimming the lights and turning on his holographic projector. Everyone else's portable laptops showed the same outline for the lecture.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she noticed the other girls in the room drooling over Mr. Sutton. She was the only student who was actually paying attention to the lecture.

"-and in 2001, Al Quida high jacked four airplanes and sent two into the world trade center, one to the Pentagon and the final one crashed in a field in Pennslavainia," lectured Mr. Sutton, noticing Terry sound asleep with his head in his arms. Mr. Sutton quietly went to his desk, picked up his antique bullhorn, aimed it in Terry ear, and shouted, "MR. MCGINNINS, WAKE UP NOW!"

Terry yelped and fell out of his desk, landing on the floor with a crash. He blinked sleepily, not knowing exactly how he ended up on the floor. The entire class broke up in loud laughter at Mr. Sutton's prank.

"Now that you are awake, Mr. McGinnis…" Mr. Sutton continued on with his lecture. Katherine noticed that Terry had his head propped up in his hands. He was barely even awake!

Lunch was next. Katherine stood in line at the café and bought a pepperoni pizza slice, milk, a salad, and a brownie. She happily skipped to the tree that stood outside the dramatic arts building. She climbed up into the apple tree and ate her lunch while doing her homework at the same time. It was a routine that she had done for the past twelve years; eat lunch and do homework. So that way she could patrol that night.

As she munched on her pizza, her friends, Lilly, Anne, Ebony, Dindree and Danielle all climbed up into the trees surrounding Katherine's hideout and started giggling, chatting, starting on homework and eating lunch.

"I swear, when Mr. Buttons did that to Terry…" giggled Lilly, pushing her dark scarlet curls out of her dark emerald eyes. Mr. Buttons was their privet nickname for handsome Mr. Sutton.

"Yeah I like, totally gave out an unladylike snort!" Ebony took a bite of her sushi sandwich and chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hey, Kat, what did you think?" five heads swiveled to look at Katherine.

"Me? Um, well i-i-I th-th-th-thought th-t-th-that…" stuttered Katherine, looking up from her history homework. She took a deep breath before saying, "It was pretty funny."

The bell that announced the net class rang at that moment, so Katherine didn't have to say anything else about the subject. Math and Gym passed by quickly, and soon it was time for Katherine's favorite class; choir.

She ran into Miss Song's office and grabbed her guitar, which she began to tune expertly, she long slender fingers dancing gracefully over the strings and tuning keys. She began to warm up her vocal chords and fingers by singing _You Found Me_ by Kelly Clarkson.

"You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me"

She finished singing the chorus and set her guitar to the next to her on the floor. Because of budget cutbacks, choir didn't have desks or chairs for the students to sit in, so they all just sat on the floor.

"Good afternoon, class!" sang out Miss Song, gracefully standing from her piano- like desk. Her rhinestone glasses twinkled on her nose, and her motherly smile welcomed all who stepped foot into her classroom. "Today, we are going to talk about showcase! There is a lot of talent in this room, and I am hoping to have this list completely filled out by the end of this class period." She held up a paper with slots for names and name of songs. Now I'll just leave it right here-" she taped it onto the graphic board- "and I'll just let you come and sign up."

Before she had finished speaking, Katherine shot up like a rocket and with a pen in her hand, started to print her name and three of her best songs. In big, bold handwriting, she wrote **Katherine Kyle** in one slot and the names of her showcase songs in three slots. She flounced back to her seat, picked up her guitar, and started to practice.

At the end of the half an hour, Katherine went to her last class, study hall. When she entered, she saw Terry McGinnins sound asleep with his head buried in his arms.

"Hey, boo," said Katherine, kissing Taylor on the cheek as she slid into a desk next to him.

"Hey pookie," he greeted her back, shifting so that he could hug Katherine. He turned back to his calculus homework.

In no time at all, Katherine had all her homework assignments finished. Now she had time to stretch!

She caught the eye of Mr. Tanner, who came and quickly checked her work. He nodded in approval, and Katherine grabbed her messenger bag and duffle and ran out the door to the gymnasium that was located in the basement of the high school.

She quickly changed into her unitard and stuffed her street clothes into her messenger bag. She warmed up on the balance beam, doing random tricks, jumps and flips. Next, she moved to the bars, her least favorite piece of equipment. Katherine took a deep breath, then ran, jumped and grabbed onto the first bar.

She went through her routine about a dozen times before she took a five minute water break. She skipped over to her duffle bag and pulled out a gallon bottle of ice water, which she took tiny sips of.

She returned to the floor and practiced her floor routine. She looked up at the clock and saw that she only had five more minutes left, just enough time for her to work on her vaults.

~xXx~

"I'm home!" called Katherine as she entered Wayne Manor. She kicked off her shoes and wandered into the kitchen to grab a snank.

"Hello, Katherine dear, how was school?" asked Selina, kissing Katherine on the forehead.

"It was great except for when Terry McGinnins almost ran me over on his damn motorcycle," answered Katherine, grabbing a box of graham crackers and a bottle of apple juice.

"McGinnis did WHAT?" Katherine turned to her Bruce looking mad as he limped into the kitchen on his cane. "And what are you wearing?"

Katherine only had enough time to pull on her jeans and shoes before the custodian came into to shoo her out of the gymnasium.

Katherine shrugged. "It's what's referred to as my gymnastics uniform, Bruce." She trooped upstairs with her snack and backpack to work on writing some more songs for showcase.

**Okay now y'all, the next chapter will be very dark. It will ell of how and why Katherine became Kitty, her alter ego. My most sincere apologies for it to be taking this long, but I improve as I write.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 9; Nightmares**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

_"I need to show you something now." Te statement came out as an order._

_ "What is it?" An five year old Katherine looked up from her coloring book as her nineteen year old cousin grabbed her by the wrist and towed her into his room. Selina had gone to the store to buy paint for his new house, which Eric would be moving into the next week. Until he was all moved in, he was spending a few months at the Kyle's house._

_ He opened the room to the guest bedroom and threw Katherine onto the bed._

_ "Take off your cloths, bitch," he growled, taking a knife for the bedside table. A frightened Katherine did so, trembling in fear as he unzipped his pants…_

~xXx~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Katherine, rolling out of bed, crying. She lied there, cocooned in the comforter, crying until the lights clicked on.

"What is is, Katherine? Oh, my poor baby.." cooed Selina, kneeling down and cradling her granddaughter in her arms as though she were an infant again. "Did you have that dream again?" Katherine nodded, sniffling as she buried her head into Selina's shoulder.

"What happened? I heard a scream and then the next thing I know is that Selina is tearing off." Bruce hobbled into the room with Ace, who bonded up to Katherine and started to lick away her tears.

"She had a nightmare," explained Selina, helping Katherine to stand up. "You don't have to worry about him ever again, Katherine," soothed Selina. "He will never touch you ever again…"

Bruce stood off to the side as he waited for Selina to finished putting her granddaughter to sleep. Once that was done, she stood up, but Ace had gone to sleep next to Katherine's bed.

Once the two adults were in the hallway, Selina started to talk.

"When Katherine was five years old, her cousin, Eric, moved from his home in Connecticut to Gotham City. At first, I didn't think anything of it and I allowed him to stay at my house for a few months. One night I went out to buy some paint for his new condo, and when I came back-" She stopped, shuddering with tears. Bruce understood what had happened.

"Where does he live?" he growled, his grip on his cane tightening.

"I had a friend of mine deal with him. Poison Ivy." Selina led the way back to Bruce's bedroom, where they both laid down on his king sized bed.

Bruce smirked as he remembered Poison Ivy's kiss of death.

"I'm not even going to ask how that son-of-a-bitch died," muttered Bruce, drifting off to sleep.

Selina was awake, thinking of her beloved granddaughter and of how much she loved her.

**This chapter is based on a true event in my life. I am still trying to get over what had happened to me. I have the support of my family and friends, and for that I am truly thankful for.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 10; The Bat and the Cat**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

The next night was Tuesday; patrol night.

Katherine waited for Brue and Selina to fall asleep before creeping out of bed. she tiptoed over to her closet and opened the doors. She stood on her tiptoes and took a hatbox down from the top shelf.

She quickly dressed herself in her leather one shoulder midriff and legging, then pulled on her black leather boots. She pulled on her black lace arm cuff to cover the scar that she received a few years back fighting the Jokerz. She had already straightened her waist length black curls when she got home from school a few hours ago. She put on her catlike cowl that had x- ray and night vision built into the eyeholes over her head and pulled her black hair out through the incision in the back that was put there for that very porpous. She fitted into her ear her earbud communicator and radio that she had made a few years back. On her hips she buckled on a sideways slanted belt that held a flashlight, smoke pellets, rope and throwing stars. (Pleasy sneezy message me about other weapons and gadgets!) Her hands werw gloved in black leather with diamond/ steel claws that would pop up when she twisted her hand a certain way. She carefully applied red lipstick and black eyeshadow before jumping off her balcony.

Kitty turned her whiskered mask up as she greeted the full moon. She was careful to keep to the shadows as she ran through the Narrows. There wasn't any activity there, so she wandered into the business district of Gotham City.

She perched on a ledge of the tallest building in Gotham City. She let one leg dangle as she gazed about the city with catlike green eyes. She propped her head on her knee and wrapped her arms around her leg. She stayed that way for half an hour before her earbud started to squawk like a parrot.

She leapt from the one hundred foot tall ledge and released her grappling hook that was concealed in her glove. The hook ledged itself into a ladder and she swung onto a rooftop. She sprinted fast, her breath coming easily to her.

Soon she reached a jewelry store with a broken window. She smiled catlike as she swung into the store, slowly standing up so that the full moon behind her would create an eerie effect.

"My, my, my, aren't we being naughty tonight?" she purred before starting to fight. Once again, she recognized these girls- like the last robbery, they went to Hamelton Hills High School, and were trouble makers.

In no time at all, she had the amateur crooks all tied up and set up in a display for the coppers. She turned and leapt out of the window. She ran into the alleyway and silently crept up the fire escape, leading her to the roof. Once on top she ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she was far away so that she couldn't be spotted but close enough so that she could watch the copper's puzzlement as of to who caught the crooks.

"Nice job," said someone behind Kitty, causing her to once more, howl with fright and jump ten feet into the air. The coppers didn't hear her.

Kitty spun around only to smack into Batman, who grabbed her to keep her steady.

"Slagit, Batty! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" she hissed, not stepping away from Batman.

"Oh, hey- I think you're cute when you're scared," he answered.

Kitty sniffed. "Well cute or not…" She noticed that Batman had nice muscles on him. His abs were nicely toned and his arms were firm.

Batman was noticing the same thing about Kitty. She was slender with curves and big breasts. Her stomach was as flat as a pancake, and her lips looked kissable.

Kitty put her head onto Batman's chest and just listened to his heartbeat pounding. She felt his hand on her lower back and back of her neck. She shyly rolled up the bottom half of Batman's cowl so that his mouth was showing. She hesitated until Batman kissed her.

Kitty and Batman felt a fire in their veins that spreaded as they deepened the kiss. Batman's tongue explored Kitty's mouth, finding interest in the tiny sapphire embedded in her tooth. Batman pulled Kitty in tighter to his body, not caring if he was poking her. He ran a hand through her black hair as he held her by her lower back. Kitty's arms were around Batman's neck as they passionately made out.

Little did they know that someone was watching them...


	12. Chapter 12

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 11; The Play**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

The next morning, Katherine woke up with a knot in her stomach. Today was the day that she and Terry were going to perform act 1, scene 3 in front of her entire English class. She wasn't concern about her lines- she already had them memorized. She was just worried about Terry. She knew that he had a reputation for being a slacker, and that he always took shortcuts, no matter what the consequence were.

Katherine peeped at the clock and smiled. Five AM. That gave her about two hours to get ready. She quickly leapt out of bed and into her bathroom, which was attached to her bedroom (thanks to Bruce, who had insisted that she take this bedroom). She turned the shower on and waited a few minutes for the water to heat up. when the mirror was steamed over, she slipped herself out of her silk and lace nightie that showed more than it hid. She stepped daintily into the shower, tipping her head back as she let the warm water massage her body. She got her hair wet, then lathered in her favorite shampoo, which smelled with chocolate and strawberries- her own personal blend. She sighed, happily working her fingers through her now curly brown- black hair. She turned her head down and started on the neck of her scalp. When she was finished, she rinsed and threw her head back, and started with the conditioner. She stayed in the shower a bit longer then nessicary; she had so many tight knots in her back, and the warm water just made them relax and dissapered.

Finally, she was finished with her shower. She turned off the water and wrapped her hair up in a royal blue Turbie Twist. She wrapped a dark turquoise towel around her body and stepped out of the tub. She walked into her bedroom once more and started to get ready for the day.

First, she did her makeup. She applied foundation; next applied black eye shadow; and now the blue eye shadow; silver sparkles on the eyelids; black mascara; hot pink blush; blood red lipstick.

Next, she did her hair; she combed it out and left it, knowing that her curls would be extra bouncy in a few hours. She decided on wearing a ruby red headscarf.

She wandered over to her closet and chose her outfit for the day; a red, turquoise and black gypsy skirt, a black peasant blouse and a bright red tote bag. Katherine quickly changed into her white lace lingerie set and was about to get dressed when the door opened.

"Hey Katherine, get up-" Terry McGinnis frozed when he saw Katherine in just white lace. But Katherine did otherwise.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU SICK PERVERT!" she screeched, throwing a stuffed animal at his head. Terry vamooshed.

Terry ran for his life, not stopping until he was in the kitchen, where Bruce and Selina were eating breakfast.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Bruce, cocking an eyebrow. Terry shook his head 'no' as he bent over, panting.

"She should be on the baseball team," he explained, puffing as he sat down in a chair.

"Of course she has a good aim! I myself taught her how to hit anything she aims at." Selina smiled as Katherine thundered down the stairs. "Morning, kitten. Want anything to eat?" she called out.

"Pancakes please, Nana!" Katherine chirped, sliding into an unoccupied seat next to Bruce.

"What was all the hollering up there for?" asked Bruce, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Terry didn't knock and he saw me in the nude," muttered Katherine, picking up that day's holopaper. Bruce spat out his coffee as Terry looked away with a bright red face.

"Terry did WHAT?" exploded Bruce, glaring at him.

"How was I to know that she was getting dressed?" Terry really did look uncomfortable at the sight of an angry Bruce glowering at him.

"You could had knocked!" Katherine yelled, standing up in her chair. She too, glowered at him. She crossed her arms. "You'd just better hope that my boyfriend doesn't hear about this!"

For the second time in under five minutes, Bruce Wayne spat out his coffee.

"_Boyfriend?_" gasped Bruce, regaining use of his voice. "Dear Lord, children, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" At that moment, Katherine cell phone started to beep.

"Yello?" she answered. "Hey Taylor. What? Oh my God, is she alright? Yeah… sure… no I understand… family comes first. Ok, I'll find some other kind of transportation. Love ya booboo. Bye." Katherine hung up her cell phone and announced, "Sally, Taylor's little sister, broke her leg so he rushed her to the ER. Their still at the hospital, and he doesn't think they're going to be released anytime soon." She laughed. "Guess I'll be walking today."

"Oh, don't be silly, kitten. Terry has a motorcycle, don't you dear?" asked Selina. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, she added in an "End of discussion".

"You have a boyfriend?" hissed Bruce to Katherine, who smiled shrugged and gobbled up her pancakes.

~xXx~

"Here's your helmet," Terry said, handing Katherine a black racing helmet. She put it on her head and climbed onto the bike behind Terry. She waved to Selina and Bruce as Terry roared off.

Katherine found it very hard to stay on without holding onto Terry's middle tightly. She did so with a grumpy feeling in her stomach.

They reached the school in record time. Terry and Katherine hopped off; Katherine thrusted her helmet and him and started to walk away. But not before Dana Tan saw them.

Katherine could still hear them arguing even when she was inside the building. She shook her head as she met up with Ivy, Dindree and Danielle for homeroom.

"Hey, girly wazzup?"yelled Danielle, hugging Katherine. The redhead girl grinned at her friend as she placed her arm around Katherine's shoulders.

"NM. Wazzup with ya?" asked Katherine, sprawling herself into an empty seat next to her friends.

"LIKEWISE!" yelled the close group of friends, cracking up into loud giggles. Mr. Cork didn't even look up at the girl's goofing off.

"How are things going with you ladies?" asked Katherine, faking a British accent as Lilly and Anne joined them, slipping into their seats silently.

"Things are going quiet peachy, my dear Katherine!" chimed in Danielle, giggling as her fake German accent left her mouth.

"Yes, indeed things are quiet swell!" piped up Ebony, using a Sweetish accent. The group of friends cracked up loudly at how silly they were being. Mr. Cork looked up, shaking his head at the silliness of his students before aiming his attention back to his book.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katherine saw Terry enter the room with a depressed look on his face. She figured that Dana must have broken up with him… _again_. She shook her head as she continued the conversation with her friends.

Finally, the bell rang, and Katherine scurried off to English with dread in her stomach. When she arrived, she was tickled to see that everyone was wearing costumes. She saw an astronaut and alien, a Goth and a jock, and even a knight in shining armor and a princess! She found her way to Terry, who was looking kinda panicked.

"What do we do about costumes?" he hissed. Katherine rolled her eyes and dragged him to Mr. Tricarico's costume and prop closet, which was overflowing with costumes that he had used when he was younger and in several productions on Broadway. Terry chose to wear a gangster leather jacket while Katherine chose a Pink Ladies leather jacket. This led to her telling Terry about the two _Grease _musicals, and him looking interested.

"Okay now class. The magic hat is out-" Mr. Tricarico held up a beat up top hat with the name sof the students inside- "and going first we have… Katherine and Terry!"

Katherine took a deep breath and walked up to the stage and took her palce in the balcony. Terry took his place at the bottom with his script in hand.

"**SCENE II. Capulet's orchard. **_Enter ROMEO," _read Terry. Before starting.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound."

Katherine appeared above at the window.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Katherine chimed in with an "Ay me!"

Terry continued his monologue, looking down at his script every now and then.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Katherine dramically said her next lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Terry looked down at his script and said, "[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Katherine then said;

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

Terry started to climb the fake tree while reading his lines.

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Katherine looked out at an imaginary moon as she dreamily replied with;

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"

Terry remained under the balcony while saying;

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Katherine climbed out the window on the tree, where she and Terry sat on the same branch.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Terry looked at Katherine and smiled.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

Katherine took Terry's hand and shyly smiled back at him.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Terry responded with a;

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Katherine;

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Terry;

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."

Katherine;

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

Terry

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

Katherine;

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

Terry;

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise."

Katherine;

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

Terry;

Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-

Katherine;

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

Terry;

What shall I swear by?

Katherine;

Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

Terry;

If my heart's dear love-

Katherine;

Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

Terry;

O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Katherine;

What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

Terry;

The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

Katherine;

I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

Terry;

Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

Katherine;

But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.

_Nurse calls within_

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again.

_Exit, above_

Terry;

O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

_Re-enter JULIET, above_

Katherine;

Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

Mr. Tricarico;

" [Within] Madam!"

Katherine;

I come, anon.-But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee-

Mr. Tricarico;

[Within] Madam!

Katherine;

By and by, I come:-  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send.

Terry;

So thrive my soul-

Katherine;

A thousand times good night!

_Exit, above_

Terry;

A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

_Retiring_

_Re-enter JULIET, above_

Katherine;

Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Romeo's name.

Terry;

It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

Katherine;

Romeo!

Terry;

My dear?

Katherine;

At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?

Terry;

At the hour of nine.

Katherine;

I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

Terry;

Let me stand here till thou remember it.

Katherine;

I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company.

Terry;

And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

Katherine;

'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

Terry;

I would I were thy bird.

Katherine;

Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

_Exit above_

Terry;

Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 12; The Picture**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

Katherine was happy when English was over. She practically sprinted from the classroom to the chemistry lab as though she was running a marathon. She arrived at the labs in record time, and grabbed her white jacket and chem goggles from the shelf in back. She promptly took her seat in the front of the class with her Kindle7000 flipped to the proper holotextbook and a notebook and pen in front of her for extra notes. She immeadtly started to scribble down ideas for futures books and stories.

When the bell rang, she straightened, setting her pen down next to her notebook. She looked up at her professor and listened to him describe what they were going to do that day. She groaned when she found out that they were going to create smoke bombs. She had been making smoke bomb/ pellets ever since she was five years old, for crying out loud!

Child Development went as normal. They were socializing their babies with others. Katherine's baby, who she had named Melody, was cooing and bubbling throughout the entire lesson, occasionally giggling. The last class of the day was World History, were she took a test on the War on Terror. She was confident that she had passed it.

Finally, the dismissal bell rang, and Katherine tore out of the school with Melody cradled in her arms. She almost ran into Terry on her mad dash out the door.

"Sorry Terry!" Katherine smiled at him. She heard a shriek behind her and turned to see Dana Tan, looking furiously mad at her.

"How dare you… you got some nerve…" she growled, stalking up to Katherine.

"What the funk is going on here, Dana?" Katherine asked, handing Melody to Ebony.

_**"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUT!"**_ she yowled, before jumping at Katherine.

Katherine spun to one side, letting Dana hit the lockers with a crash. This only infuriated the girl more. with a screech of anger, she leapt at Katherine once more. Katherine backtucked her way out of Dana's way. The angry Asian girl went head first into an unfortunate trash can. The hallways rang with laughter as the girl clawed her way out. She began to run at Katherine once more only to be grabbed by campus security.

After all the drama had settled down, Katherine accepted Melody from Ebony and saw Taylor.

"Hey Dollface," he greeted her, kissing her lips lightly. Melody cooed softly. Jacob gave Katherine a strange, mixed look.

Katherine laughed. "Child Development and Care class," she explained. Taylor nodded, smiling at the little bundle of pink blankets that was smiling at him.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Katherine gently placed Melody into his arms and a grin the size of Texas crept its way onto Taylor's face.

"How's Sally?" Katherine asked, ticking Melody's foot.

"She cracked her arm so badly that the doctor had to operate and place a bone splint on her." Katherine winced. She knew that the operation consisted of the doctor removing the shattered bone and replacing it with a metal bone. Taylor saw the look on her face and quickly changed the subject. "I don't have a carseat to transport the little squirt to your place," he told me. She grinned and took a collapsible carseat from her bag and showed it to Taylor.

"As you were saying?" she asked with an evil grin. Taylor just gave her a look as the two ambled their way to Taylor's car.

~xXx~

When Katherine arrived home, Bruce was waiting for her on the porch. When she came out of Taylor's car with Melody, Bruce yelled for Selina.

"Bruce, what are you hollering for? Oh, hello Taylor dear. Would you care for a cookie?"Selina offered him and Katherine hot from the oven chocolate chip cookies. "Is this the Child Care and Development project that I've been hearing so much about?" She choochie-cooed Melody's cheek, causing the little doll to start to squeal with giggles.

"Are you trying to give me heart failure, Katherine?" growled Bruce, settling into his chair once more.

"Taylor, this is Mr. Wayne, a friend of Nana's. Bruce, this is Taylor, my boyfriend," she piolitly introduced, ignoring his rhetorical question completely.

"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you," Taylor said, offering his hand for Bruce to shake. After a minute, Bruce shook the offered hand.

"Likewise," muttered Bruce.

"Oh! I'd better go. I'm supposed to pick up Sally," Taylor explained, pecking Katherine on the cheek and darting off.

"Bye, Taylor! Give Sally a hug for me!" Katherine called, waving as her boyfriend carefully pulled out of the driveway and driving down the road, waving at Katherine as he went.

"Katherine, there's something on your bed that I think you'll find interesting," Selina muttered out of the corner of the mouth as Katherine and Melody entered the mansion.

Katherine ran up to her room and saw that _Gotham Gossip_ lying on her bed opened to a glossy photo. Her mouth dropped was a picture of her and Batman making out heavily on a rooftop a few nights ago.

Katherine let out a low hiss as she read the article. It said that she and Batman were married and that she was pregnant with their third child. she spun around, throwing the article at the wall. She knew what she was doing that night…


	14. Chapter 14

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 13; The Plan**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

The next morning, Friday, Katherine felt more drained than ever. The night before, she had terrorized the writer of the article for Gotham Gossip, stopped three more jewelry store burglaries, four attempted rapes, nine muggings and three murders. She threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and straggled her way downstairs.

"Morning, all!" she yawned, slumping into her chair. Her head dropped onto her arms and she was out like a light switched off.

Selina shook her head as she expertly slid her a plateful of waffles. "Another late night?" she asked her granddaughter.

"Yeah, Ivy and Lilly are driving me crazy with the party. We're considering canceling it 'cuz we can't find a place to hold it in this short amount of time," she mumbled.

"Have it here." Katherine groggily lifted her head. Surely her ears were deceiving her. She stared at Bruce through sleep infected eyes. "You kids can have it here… just as long as you keep the music down and keep to the first floor."

Even Terry looked dumbfounded at Bruce's sudden offer.

Katherine raised her head and mumbled, "I have the gang over today so that way we can talk," before her head dropping in exsuastion.

"Poor dear. Ivy, she's a chatter bug. She can talk so much that your ears start to bleed." Selina set a mug of hot chocolate in front of Katherine as well as a plate with breakfast piled on top. Katherine cracked open her eyes and tucked in.

"Where does it all go?" wondered Bruce, his eyes looking at the girl's slim figure.

"Gymnastics," mumbled Katherine through a mouthful of eggs and hash browns.

~xXx~

"Wow! This is some house!" Dindree whistled as Wayne Manor came into view. She followed Katherine close. Even though the outgoing girl wouldn't ever admit it, the size of the manor intimidated her. Her twin, Danielle, quietly walked next to Katherine with her head stuffed inside a book, as usual.

"Wow, the garden could use some TLC," commented Ivy in her soft, whispery voice. She tucked a strand of her red curls behind an ear as she wheeled her bike on the sidewalk.

"Wow, look at the aritecture!" exclaimed Lilly, her penicle busy in her sketchbook as she hurried drew the manor's creepy beauty.

Quiet little Anne trailed behind the group, blending in behind everyone else. She used to be picked on by every jock at Hamilton High School until Katherine and her clique swooped in and saved her from her cruel fate at the bottom of the social ladder.

"Wow, why are we all saying wow?" chirped Ebony, skipping along the cracked pavement.

The group of besties all burst into loud snorts of mirth as they approached the front door, which opened creakily. The six girls jumped back, shrieking with nervous giggles. Katherine just rolled her eyes upwards as she stepped inside. Her six besties followed after her, looking about as though they were expecting to see a zombie butler or a vampire maid.

"Hello." The simple greeting sent the six girls into hysterical screaming as they all spun around. The speaker was only Bruce, who limped into the dusty foyer, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Pipe down now, y'all," ordered Katherine, glaring daggers at her friends, who were all looking a bit embarrassed. "Hey, Nana," she called as her grandmother entered the foyer.

"Hello, girls. Milk and cookies on the dining room table," she told them, going over the foyer once more with a feather duster.

The group of girl and Bruce congregated into the dining room, where true to her words, a large platter of chocolate chip cookies and a gallon sized jug of milk were waiting.

"So, tell me about this party," ordered Bruce, leaning back in his chair. Ace laid at Annie's feet, letting the normally shy girl fuss over him.

"Well, we were originally going to have a 1950's sockhop at Parkway Bowl. However, thanks to the Jokerz addiction to graffiti, we had to scratch the idea," began Katherine, nibbling on a cookie.

Bruce thought for a moment. "I think we can do something like that," he said. "He held up a hand the now giddy girls. "However, there are a few ground rules I need to lay out. No one is to go up onto the upper floors. My study is off limits."

"WE can do that," Ivy chirped happily.

"I believe you girls might find some props in the attic," hinted Bruce. Within a second, the seven friends had stampeed their way out the dining room, up the stairs and into the attic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 14; The Search**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"Hey, look at what I found!" called out Ivy popping her head out from a box. She wore an assortment of cat's eyes glasses.

"Scway!" was rummaging through a wardrobe, finding poodle skirts, bowling shirts, sweaters, pencil skirts, button down blouses, low rise skinny jeans, black leather jackets, and other cools fifties costumes.

Dindree and Danielle both stacked boxes of cool props that they had found, including records, stilluets, murals and other cool odds and ends.

"I don't know how we're going to get all this stuff downstairs," commented Katherine, eyeing the large pile of stuff to take downstairs.

"Mr. Wayne told me that I was to help you." Terry appeared from the stairs. He wordlessly picked up some of the boxes and carried them downstairs. Little Annie, Ivy and Lilly helped him.

Within no time at all, the living room and half of the dining room were overflowing with boxes and life sized statues of people like Marilyn Monroe and James Dean, furniture that Katherine was sure that decorated 1954 Pizza Parlor at the turn of the century, and other odds and ends that the girls found in the cluttered attic girls began to work on transforming the bleak manor into a fifties's haven.

**They turned the kitchen and dining room into a pizza parlor by removing all the furniture and putting it into the attic. Then, they placed six mismatching diner booths in the dining room and found three rectangular diner booth tables still in the boxes. They had the tables put together in no time at all; Terry kept trying to help them, only to be shooed away by the girls, who insisted that they knew what they were doing. And true to their words, the tables turned out to be incredibly sturdy. They placed a jukebox (the kind that played music from records) against the wall.**

The family room was decorated to look like a high school gym. Annie made a peel and stick decal of the Hamilton Hills High School crest; black wolf howling at a silver moon with the school motto underneath; Nos es unus, nos es validus Wokpkcvt; Vado argentum, puteulanus quod niger. They blew up colorful balloons and set them free to float up to cover the ceiling. Annie also made poster that read "Talent show audition! For more information, please report to the theater during lunch on Friday." and "Drama Club; Friday, theater at lunch." and other typical high school announcements. They also set up a snack table with a punch bowl that had been special made by Dindree and Danielle. Ebony, who had always had a hand with food, went out and bought packaged food and sweets that she would make. She personally shooed everyone of the kitchen, claiming that she was clausiphobic.

The hallways were lined with lockers that Katherine was sure that used to belong to Hamilton Hills High School at the turn of the century. Annie artfully painted the names of each of the guests who were going to be there that knight onto the lockers, and Dindree, who had a way with mechanics, programmed the locks so that they would open with the right fingerprint.

Terry happily helped the girls position the status of famous people in the fifties around the lower floor, next to backdrops so that people could have their photos taken. He also allowed for Katherine to hustle him up to her bedroom to "git 'im all dolled up", as Annie drawled, winking shyly at Katherine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 15; The Party**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

At six thirty on the dot, the doorbell started chiming. Selina opened the door and greeted all the guests by name. Danielle and Ebony made sure that the snack tables were always full and Annie took pictures of everyone and everything.

Within no time at all the house was full of teenagers who were careful not to make too much noise or make too big of a mess. Even Bruce complimented Selina on the teenager's behavior.

"Oh, well, I did teach them proper edickit skills at the Alice in Wonderland tea party theme DramaKidz party a few years back," a blushing Selina said as she refilled the chip bowls.

At that moment, the chatter died down as Katherine made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a tight red blouse that showed _**PLENTY**_ of cleavage, a black poodle skirt with a Rottweiler decal with a chain leach ironed onto the front, black tights and black Oxford lace up heels (picture on profile).

Terry trailed down after her, wearing tight black jeans, a black muscle shirt and black leather jacket. His normally messy hair had been slicked back with a lot of gel and wouldn't move no matter how much he moved his head. He looked miserable. Bruce smirked to himself as he watched Terry become the wallflower.

Katherine socialized with everyone; she talked with some girls, danced with a few of the guys, hung out with the kids who stood at the snack table, and sipped a shake with some kids who were disabled. Bruce was proud of Katherine; she reminded him of himself when he was younger, only she wasn't a flirt, like he had been.

Finally, as eleven o'clock drew nearer, DJ Ivy announced the final song of the night, and turned on _Some1 Like U_ by Rachel E. Tassi (_**MY BESTIE!**_)

_If I only had someone like you_

_To wipe away my tears_

_If only I had someone like you_

_To hold me while I cried_

_If only I had someone like you_

_To be there when I needed you most_

Katherine and Taylor danced together, Katherine's head resting on Taylor's chest. When the song was over, Katherine and Selina thanked everyone for coming. A few teenagers stayed to help tidy up; there wasn't a really big mess, just a forgotten soda can here and there and a dropped napkin… stuff like that. Bruce appreciated the helpfulness of the teenagers.

He told Selina so as the last teenager 's car sped off into the darkness. She blushed and told him that she had banged it into their heads during Katherine's freshman year of high school.

At five minutes till midnight, Katherine announced that she was going to bed, then trooped up the stairs to get herself ready for the night ahead.

**CONTEST TIME!**

**In the next chapter, someone will die. Message me the name of the person who you think will die, and the first person to get it right shall win a part in my story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 16; The Body**

**I don't own Batman or Branwen (belongs to ****ReverendTrigster****)**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

After the party had been cleaned up, Katherine went into her room and pretended to get ready for bed, when in reality, she was actually transforming into her alter ego, Kitty.

Tonight, she and Catwoman would patrol Gotham City for the first time in over three weeks.

Kitty dressed herself and slipped on her cowl before jumping off the balcony and falling forty feet to the pathways that surrounded the manor. She crouched as she ran in a catlike fashion to the meeting place.

On top of Bob's Big Boy Burgers.

When Kitty got to the meeting place, she switched on her earbud radio and switched it to her favorite radio station.

_Baby, baby somebody's gonna cry tonight_

_Baby, baby but it won't be my tears tonight_

_So watcha think about that watcha think about it_

_Watcha think about that, that, that oh baby_

Kitty began to dance to the song, her eyes shut as she swayed to the music.

_Tonight we gon' switch up I'll do you, you do me_

_Tonight you gon' stay home while I'm running the street_

_What do you what do you what do you what do you think about that baby_

_What do you what do you what do you what do you think about that baby_

_Imma let you play my part so you can feel a broken heart,_

_And when that you fall, make sure that you call so I can see it_

Kitty was so involved in her dance that she failed to notice someone was watching her. She spun in a wide circle and almost fell off the roof. But two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back to safety.

Kitty looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar cowl that belonged to Batman.

"Hey, Batty," she softly whispered as Batman continued to hold her in his arms.

"Hey, Catgirl," he returned in an equally soft voice. He dipped her down and spun with her in his arms.

"I didn't know that you dance," Kitty said, amused.

Batman cleared his throat. "I don't."

Kitty giggled as she spun around several times on her toes. "It's easy."

"Not for me. I'm clumsy at Hamilton High School's dances-" Batman clamped his mouth shut and hunched over the edge as though he were looking for something.

"I go there, too!" Kitty began to rub Batman's tense shoulders as she stood behind him. Batman groaned as his muscles began to loosen up.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Catgirl?" Batman asked. Kitty giggled as she sat down next to Batman.

"I have more up my sleeve…" she hinted, nudging his arm until he placed it around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat thudding against her ear. She bought Batman's hand to meet her own heart, which was thudding hard.

The two reclined against each other as they began to relax.

But then, screams sounded from an apartment complex.

"Slaggit," cursed Kitty, jumping up. Batman had already acuvated his wings and was flying. Kitty jumped from the building and landed in a crouch. She began to run like the wind towards the yells.

They soon reached their destination. Kitty felt her heart drop.

This was wear Taylor lived.

Kitty felt her face harden and she ran into the building. She kicked down the door and saw a man and young woman dressed in tattered clothing as they gassed Taylor with some kind of strange gas. Kitty let out a yowl of fury as she knocked down the man, then turned to deal with the girl.

"You're the new Catwoman, aren't you?" she mocked Kitty, her clothed masked grinning wickedly at her.

"Shut up and leave him alone!" yowled Kitty, pushing her out the window and into Batman's arms as she turned to deal with the man. To her fury, he had made a quick getaway.

She turned to Taylor and rushed over to him. His breaths were labored as he struggled to breath.

"Please… tell Katherine…" he gasped.

Katherine tore off her mask as she cradled her boyfriend in her arms.

"I'm here, Taylor," she whispered.

Taylor smiled. "I love you." And with that, he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Who's that Girl**

**Chapter 17; Secrets**

**I don't own Batman.**

**Summery;**

**Years after Selena Kyle's strange disappearance, Catwoman returns to Gotham City with a young appearance in tow. Terry is forced to team up with Kitty, a spunky seventeen year old gymnast with a killer attitude to match. Kitty is used to working solo, and hates the idea that her Nana had set her up with a bat. But bats and cats always fall in love, no matter what…**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"Kitty?" Batman's voice broke through Katherine's grief. She looked up at him with tear soaked eyes.

Batman pulled off his own cowl as he bent down to comfort Katherine. She release her boyfriend's cold, still body as cried into Batman's chest. The two teenagers sat there for what seemed to be forever and a day.

"Katherine?" The girl looked into none other than Terry McGinnins's icy blue eyes.

"Terry?" she croaked, lying her head against his chest. She suddenly felt tired.

"I think it's time I took you home," he softly whispered. Putting one hand under her knees and one under her back he lifted her bridal style and flew up into the sky. Katherine could only hold onto Terry by looping her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, deeply inhaling his scent of leather and motor oil.

Terry soon arrived at Katherine's balcony, where he entered the room and laid her down on her bed. He noticed that she was already sound asleep.

~xXx~

The next thing that Katherine knew was that she was in her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled underneath the covers and blankets on her bed. She began to shiver.

Her door opened, showing Terry in jeans and a black shirt. He walked over and sat down on Katherine's bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked, rubbing her back. Katherine just laid there, letting him rub her back. She sobbed into her pillow as Terry laid down next to her and hugged her close to him.

"Hush… it's alright… everything's going to be alright…" he murmured, stroking her hair.

"Hold me," whispered Katherine, nestling up closer to Terry. The young man did just that, his strong arms holding the shivering, sobbing body of Katherine Jade Kyle.


End file.
